Cran
Cran '''is one of the three halfling Green Teens (along with Erlin and Derlin) who came to Moonstone for the Jamboreen but were led into danger by Scoutmaster Denny and subsequently kidnapped by bullywugs. Description Cran is the only girl out of the three kidnapped teens, and when she is young she has an appearance similar to Cindy Lou Who with curly blonde pigtails and freckles. Later, she becomes a grizzled monster hunter, who wears full iron armor. Her blonde hair has turned brown, but her eyes have remained bright blue. She has a deep scar across her face, a result of her monster hunting. She appears to be about forty. Biography Cran is one of Beverly Toegold V's closest friends, and a former member of the Green Teens. She was rescued from the Moonstone Swamp by the Band of Boobs, and likes to remind the Band of Boobs that she was in a bag for twenty-four hours. After the Galaderon Civil War began, Cran was one of the Green Knights who escaped to the Fey Wild in order to avoid death at the hands of Thiala. While she was there, twenty-five years passed, during which she served Queen Cirilla and the Summer Court. She also married Derlin and had two children, named Beverlin and Moonwon. Along with Derlin and Beverly Toegold IV, she was able to escape being frozen along with most of the other Green Knights, and escape to the Spring Court. However, Beverlin and Moonwon were frozen, and Derlin was captured by the Bear Prince and transformed into a honey goblin. Cran became a monster hunter in the process of trying to free Derlin, and built a house full of traps, leading the Bear Prince to attempt to hunt her down. Role In The Story '''The Moonstone Saga In Moonstone, the Band of Boobs venture into the swamps to free Cran and the other Green Teens from the bullywugs after Scoutmaster Denny abandons them. The Boobs are successful in doing so, and Cran takes a liking to her new scoutmasters, Hardwon and Moonshine. The Galaderon Saga In Galaderon, Cran appears in the castle courtyard as a member of the Green Teen Glee Team, and helps stage a distraction for the Band of Boobs and the other Green Teens to escape the castle before they were all killed or had to sing at Beverly Toegold IV's execution. She is succeeds in her distraction by kicking Scoutmaster Turnip in the nuts and then rallying the other teens to follow The Boobs. Later, she is safely ushered into the Church District and escapes to the Fey Wild with the Green Knights. A Faerie Tale In the Fey Wild, Cran is visibly shook by learning The Boobs haven't aged at all. Cran told the Boobs what was happening with the other Green Knights and the Summer Court. She explained the current circumstance of her life and worked with them to help defeat the Bear Prince and free Derlin from the tragic fate of being a honey goblin. Cran admits that her connection to Pelor has grown weaker, and she and Derlin have now dedicated themselves to Queen Cirilla. She and Derlin give The Boobs further instructions and directions and stay at the Bear Prince's Keep. Trivia * Cran was the one to propose to Derlin, and she also tops * She was in a bag! Quotes * "I was in a bag!" * "You didn't think it was weird that all their names were Triss?!" - Cran to Hardwon Surefoot Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Halflings Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1 Category:Green Teens